Two Too Many Spencers
by Write-To-You
Summary: My sisters friend prompted me to write a fanfiction where the Spencers from Leverage and Psych (Eliot and Shawn respectively) have to work together on a case. This is what we ended up with.


**Author's Note: Welp. I think I have officially written the first Leverage+Psych crossover. Don't know if that's an accomplishment or not :P**

**Well I mean. I haven't written it yet. But I'm going to. **

**Sooo lets get started.**

**Oh also, Happy Thanksgiving! Great time for a kidnapping, right? XD**

It had felt like a weird sort of betrayal not to spend Thanksgiving with his crew, but Eliot wasn't going to dwell on it too much. He hadn't seen his family (his blood family, that was) in over nine months. The last he had heard from anyone, his sister had been calling to tell him she was pregnant with her third kid. Nine months... it could just be possible that she wasn't pregnant anymore.

And so Eliot packed a small overnight bag and his best pumpkin pie recipe and hit the road. He jacked up the volume on his favorite country station and rolled down the windows, hair whipping around his face as he sped down the highway at well over seventy.

After about two and a half hours of driving, Eliot finally pulled into the narrow dirt pathway that lead to his parent's farmhouse. He felt a thrill of anticipation (and some nerves) as he reached his childhood home. It had been awhile. There was no way to know how everyone would react to seeing him after so long.

But he was here now. And whether his mama starting crying and hugged him or she slapped him in the face, he was at least staying for dinner.

Eliot steered his truck slowly into driveway, rolling up his windows before shutting off his car. He sat behind the wheel for a second, building up his nerve. Then he grabbed his bag and swung down from the car, headed towards the front door.

Before he could make it all the way, two figures burst out of the house and came squealed towards him. A smile bigger than anything his Team had ever seen before and would probably ever seen spread across Eliot's face as he let his bag fall to the ground.

"UNCLE ELIOT!" Eliot's nephew, a four year old named Jackson with a mess of sandy-blond hair, screamed as he tore down the steps. Eliot dropped to his knees and grabbed him in a hug, squeezing him tightly with a playful growl.

It wasn't long before the other figure had launched herself at him, too. His sister's daughter, eight year old Sawyer, starting squealing energetically in Eliot's ear. "Uncle Eliot Uncle Eliot you're home you're home you're home!"

Laughing, Eliot untangled himself from his niece and nephew and gave them a good look over. "You two have grown so much," he said, feeling a pang in his chest that was a mixture of nostalgia and pride. "Watch out, Sawyer; Jackson's going to be taller than you soon."

"He is _not_," Sawyer gasped. Her hair was brown, like her mothers and Eliot's, and tied back in an incredibly lumpy ponytail.

"Uncle Eliot!" Jackson cried, grabbing at Eliot's pants. "Look, I'm growin' out my hair like you!" He stuck his fingers into his hair and pulled on it to demonstrate its length. "It's gonna be all long soon!"

Eliot laughed again, ruffling Jackson's mane. "Come on," he urged, now much more eager to see the rest of his family after the warm reception he had just received from his niece and nephew. "Let's head inside."

Jackson and Sawyer ran ahead of him and Eliot picked up his bag, following them inside his old home.

"Grammy!" Sawyer called. "Uncle Eliot's home!"

There was a clatter that sounded like dishes falling and Eliot winced. "Hey, mama," he called, stepping slowly into the kitchen.

Eliot's mother, a shortish woman with greying blond hair, was staring down at the broken plate on the floor. "Look at that," she mumbled, before slowly turning around. "Perfectly good dish ware gone to pieces."

Eliot tilted his head a little and smiled, hair falling into his eyes.

"Just look at you!" Mrs. Willie Mae Spencer cried, striding toward her son. She put her hand on his head and gave his hair a tug. "Look at this hair. And I think you've lost weight?"

Eliot just kept smiling at her. "It's good to see you, mama," he said truthfully. "I missed you."

"Pah!" Mrs. Spencer threw her hands in the air before tears started to roll down her cheeks. "You miss me? How 'bout _me_ missing_ you_, ever think of that? With your father gone and your sister all settled I-" She sniffled and Eliot stepped closer to wrap her in a hug.

After a few moments, Mrs. Spencer shoved Eliot gently away from her. "The taters are goin' to burn," she excused herself, swiping at her eyes with her dish towel and hurriedly turning back to her work in the kitchen.

Eliot leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I'll make the pie, mama," he promised.

"You'd better," Mrs. Spencer agreed, before giving him another gentle push. "Your sister and her husband are in the living room. And they have a surprise for you."

A grin spread across Eliot's face and he hurried into the adjoining living room, where he stopped dead. His sister, Taylor, was sitting in a rocking chair with a tiny, sleeping baby wrapped in her arms. Eliot felt his breath leave him.

"Eliot!" Taylor's husband, a Canadian man named Tom, broke the moment.

Taylor glanced up and gasped. "Oh my gosh would you look who it is!" she cried, getting to her feet. "Tom, take the baby, I need to give my stupid brother a hug."

Tom dutifully took his newborn child and Taylor wrapped her arms around Eliot. He let out a sigh and hugged her tightly. "I didn't know you had given birth."

"Well, that's because you never answer your phone anymore," Taylor huffed, stepping backwards and slapping him lightly in the arm. "Her name's Elle. After her uncle."

Eliot swallowed, throat suddenly tight. "Can I hold her?" he asked hopefully.

Taylor's face softened and she nodded, reaching out to Tom so he could pass their daughter to her. Eliot accepted the bundle of blankets and brought Elle close to his chest, pressing his lips softly against her forehead. She let out a yawn and one of her tiny fists popped lose of the blankets, waving in the air with her fingers clamped together.

"She's beautiful," Eliot murmured, running his finger along the baby's downy hair. "Taylor, she's... she's perfect."

"Of course she is," Taylor said, leaning back against her husband's chest as Tom wrapped his arms around her waist. "She's ours."

After awhile, Eliot was force to relinquish his hold on Elle and Thanksgiving dinner got underway. Everything was blissfully busy and warm in the dinning room, as Eliot filled his family in on his adventures and the Leverage Team (as much as he felt he could, anyway). Sawyer talked on and on about her time playing soccer that year, and Jackson hopped out of his chair no less than nine times to try and show Eliot some of his taekwondo moves, much to Taylor's aggravation and Mrs. Spencer's amusement.

After dinner, Eliot brought Sawyer and Jackson into the kitchen to take them off of their parent's hands for awhile, and let them help him make the pumpkin pie. Mrs. Spencer made coffee and Tom and Taylor turned on football in the living room. Hearing his sister yell in support of her favorite team brought a feeling of warmth to Eliot's chest that he hadn't had in a very long time.

He was home.

Eliot should have known things were too good to last.

He was fast asleep on the pullout couch when he was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder. On instinct, Eliot grabbed the hand touching him and twisted. There was a pained gasp, followed by, "Eliot, stop it! It's me!"

Eliot let go of Taylor with a sharp intake of breath, pushing himself back on the couch and away from her. "Dang it, Taylor, I'm so sorry. You can't just wake me up like that."

"Eliot," Taylor said, and for the first time he heard the fear in her voice. "Someone's taken mama."

"_What_?!" Eliot cried, sitting bolt upright.

"Shhh..." Taylor hissed at him, clapping her hand over his mouth. "You'll wake the kids."

"What do you mean someone's taken mama?" Eliot demanded, pulling her hand away. "What are you doing up, anyway? What time is it?"

"I don't know," Taylor breathed. "Since I've had Elle, I've barely slept. I was up using the bathroom and somethin'... I dunno what it was El, but somethin' told me I needed to check on mama. I went in to her room and she was gone."

Eliot pushed his hands through his hair. "You're sure she didn't just... go out? Or she's not somewhere in the house?"

Taylor shook her head and sat down heavily on the couch next to him. "I looked," she said. "I looked everywhere. The doors locked from the inside, which means-"

"Someone came in through a window." Eliot felt a dread settle in his stomach. "She's been kidnapped."

"_No_," Taylor choked, even though she had known it was the case all along. "No, I don't- how could-?"

"It's because of me," Eliot said, and got to his feet, swallowing hard. He wasn't sure how someone had managed to break in without him hearing. It had to be some combination between the hot food and the comfort of home and the four beers he had drunk while watching the game.

"What do you mean 'it's because of you'?" Taylor repeated, standing up with him. "You didn't kidnap mama, so how the heck could it be because of you?"

"Because I'm- I've got _enemies_, Taylor!" Eliot cried. "You know what I do! I basically make enemies for a living! I was so_ stupid_ to think I could just come home and everything would be fine. I probably led someone right here. Right home to you all."

He sat back down and buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe this," Taylor whispered, pushing her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe that someone would- would _kidnap_ mama."

There was a sudden gasp of surprise from the stairwell and Taylor and Eliot both turned to see Sawyer peeking over the banister.

"Sawyer..." Eliot murmured, looking at her shocked face with a twist in his stomach. "What are you doin' up?"

"I heard talkin'," Sawyer murmured, coming slowly down the stairs. Tears welled up in her eyes, visible even in the dim light. "Grammy's been- been _kidnapped_?"

"Oh baby, it's okay," Taylor told her, rushing forward and pulling her daughter into a hug. "Mama and Uncle Eliot are going to figure this all out, okay? Grammy is going to be fine."

Sawyer sniffled and nodded, and Taylor looked over her shoulder at Eliot. "I'm going to put her back to bed," she said softly, picking Sawyer up with a small groan of effort. "And when I get back down, you better have called the police. Got it?"

Eliot nodded, and ran his fingers through his hair as his sister and niece went back upstairs. He would call the police, but he would do Taylor one better.

He would call his crew.

The morning after Thanksgiving, Eliot's childhood home was buzzing with more people than it had in a long time. The police were swarming around his mama's bedroom, searching for clues. It was clear by now that the break-in had been through Mrs. Spencer's bedroom window. It had been unlocked, which meant that there hadn't even been an actual break-in. The kidnapper had left the window wide open, but the rest of the room was mostly untouched.

Beside the police, four familiar faces were standing somewhat awkwardly in the living room. Parker, Hardison, Nate and Sophie had never even heard Eliot mention his family before he had called them at 4 in the morning to say that he needed their help.

Taylor and Eliot were sitting on the couch in front of the four of them, explaining the situation. It was around eight, and neither of them had gotten any sleep since their early wake up. Taylor was just reaching the end of her story when Tom came down the stairs holding Elle, closely trailed by Sawyer and Jackson. His eyebrows raised when he caught sight of Team Leverage standing in the living room. "Uh.. hi."

"Tom," Eliot said, standing to introduce his other family. "This is my team. Nate, Sophie, Parker and Hardison."

"Nice to meet you all," Tom said slowly, looking them over. "Wish it could be under... better circumstances."

"Eh, it never would have happened under better circumstances," Parker said with a shrug, in a way that was probably supposed to be reassuring.

Tom glanced over at his wife, unsure of how to respond, but just then there was the sound of a car honking outside the house.

Eliot frowned, and Taylor winced. "Uh... okay, so Eliot, you're not gonna like this, but... I called Shawn."

Eliot turned the full force of his most incredulous glare on her. "You did_ what_?"

"Shawn?" Hardison repeated blankly. "Who's Shawn?"

"Our cousin," Taylor explained when it became clear that Eliot wasn't going to answer. "Shawn Spencer. He's a, um.."

"Psychic detective," Eliot growled.

Sophie giggled. "Like... professionally?" she asked, smirking slightly. "A psychic detective?"

"Yes," Eliot replied stonily.

The doorbell rang and Taylor hurriedly scooted around Eliot. "I'm sorry!" she called as she walked towards the door to greet her cousin. "You know how good he is, though!"

Nate raised his eyebrow at Eliot in question and Eliot sighed. "He is," he said. "Really good. Solved a lot of cases in Santa Barbra."

"I wanna meet a real psychic," Parker said, grinning eagerly. She grabbed at Hardison's arm. "C'mon, let's go meet a real psychic and ask him to tell us what we name our babies, Hardison."

Hardison choked and tripped after her, leaving Eliot and Nate with their eyebrows raised and Sophie snickered behind her hand.

"I should probably..." Eliot trailed off and gestured vaguely at the door before following the small train of people that had already headed that direction. Nate and Sophie shrugged at each other and decided to go along as well.

"Helloooo Taylor!" There was a young man just stepping through the doorway, his thick brown hair perfectly coiffed in an upright direction. Another man, wearing a purple collared shirt, was behind him, smiling awkwardly at the small crowd.

"Hi, Shawn," Taylor said, giving the first man a hug. "Glad you could come."

Shawn's face fell a little. "Of course I'd be here. If Aunt Willie has gone missing then we need the best to find her." The grin returned in an instant. "And I am everything if not the best."

"Nothing," the man behind him corrected. "You are nothing if not the best."

Shawn turned with a frown. "No, because the words _nothing_, and _Shawn_, do not belong in the same sentence together."

"Well technically you didn't say the word Shawn in your sentence," the other man said with a shrug.

Shawn considered. "You have a point," he agreed finally, before turning back around to face Taylor. "Anyway. The best has arrived."

"Who is this...?" Taylor asked, smiling hesitantly over at the man behind Shawn.

"Ah! This is my partner, Gus," Shawn said, patting Gus on the shoulder and pulling him forward.

"Hello," Gus said, looking Taylor up and down with a coy smile and extending his hand. "Burton Guster, pleased to meet you."

Eliot cleared his throat and Shawn glanced up. "Eliot!" he cried, holding out his hand for Eliot to grasp. "Good to _see _you, man! It's been, what? Four years?"

"A long time," Eliot agreed. "You look well, Shawn."

"Thanks, my dude," Shawn grinned, running his hand through his hair.

Parker frowned. "Hey," she murmured, nudging Hardison. "Is love-of-hair something that runs in the family? Because Shawn seems to love his hair almost as much as Eliot."

Hardison snorted too loudly, and suddenly everyone was looking at him. "Uh... hi?" he managed, waving. "I'm Hardison. This is Parker."

"Hello," Gus said in that same flirtatious tone, reaching out to take Parker's hand and press a kiss to her fingertips. "It's... very nice to meet you."

"Hello," Parker replied, mimicking his voice almost perfectly. "It's... very nice to meet you too."

"Parker," Nate hissed, nudging her. "Don't mimic people. Especially when they sound like... that."

Gus looked affronted, but Shawn laughed. "And who are you guys?" he asked, nodding over at Sophie and Nate. "Pretty sure you're not all dating Eliot unless my cousin here has a wild side I didn't know about, so... why are you here?"

Sophie and Nate introduced themselves. "We're a part of Eliot's team," Nate explained. "We, uh... we work together."

He shot a glance at Eliot, not sure how much the hitter had told his cousin about his particular line of work. He had told Taylor and his mother, but Eliot seemed considerably closer to them than he was to Shawn.

"Well, I brought a team, too," Shawn said, waving behind him. Two more people got out of the car: a middle aged man with salt-and-pepper hair and a scowl on his face and a pretty blond woman wearing large wire-framed sunglasses. "Everyone, this is Detective Carlton Lassiter and my girlfriend, Detective Juliet O'Hara. Lassie and Jules... this is everyone."

"Hi, everyone," Juliet said with a friendly, albeit a little dorky, half-wave. "It's, uh... nice to meet you."

"Where's the crime scene?" Lassiter asked with a barely a hello, forcing his way into the now extremely crowded entry hall. "That's what we're here for, isn't it?'

"You flew all of them, all the way here?" Eliot asked Shawn incredulously as Taylor waved everyone towards the master bedroom. "I thought you were living in California?"

"Yep," Shawn agreed, clapping him on the back. "But they are Santa Barbra's finest, El. If anyone's gonna find Aunt Willie, it's them. And us."

He winked and crowded his way towards the front of the group in the bedroom.

Eliot hung back a little, letting out a breath and rubbing his forehead. Parker popped up beside him. "Your cousin isn't like you at all," she commented, frowning a little. "Are you sure you two are related?"

"Honestly?" Eliot gave her a wry smile. "No."

**Author's Note: LKJWELJLR That was surprisingly REEEEALLY fun XD **

**But it's also weird. 'Cause I have kind of a different voice for each of my characters and having two separate worlds of voices in the same story at the same time... it's weird. Also because to get people in character I have to like see them in my head and so it's really like the leverage crew and Shawn and Gus and co are there... all at once...**

**Yeah. Weird. But fun :)**


End file.
